The Photoshoot
by Shana Heartfilia
Summary: Natsu and Lucy are contacted by Sorcerer Weekly to participate in a photoshoot. Little did the teens know that they would be required to wear skimpy lingerie and pose provocatively on top of one another. Could the photoshoot ignite unknown feelings of curiosity and lust between the "platonic" teammates?


**Hi guys! This oneshot was inspired by a photo I saw on Tumblr by Zippi44. The artwork is the cover for this story, so check it out. She does absolutely wonderful drawings of all the Fairy Tail gang, and I am a huge fan! Anyway, enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>The Photoshoot<p>

Lucy Heartfilia buzzed with excitement and anticipation as she and her pyromaniac teammate strolled down the bustling streets of Magnolia. The anxious teen drummed her manicured hand against her creamy legs, a large goofy grin spreading across her features.

"Lucy, you're making a creepy face again."

The blonde glared up at the flying exceed just above her styled hair, her eyes sending death threats. "It's called a smile, you dumb cat!" Lucy rolled her eyes, but she didn't let Happy's usual antics bring her jovial mood down.

Earlier that week, Team Natsu had received an invitation to attend a photoshoot at Sorcerer Weekly's headquarters in the central part of Magnolia. When Lucy read the letter, she nearly fainted with excitement and elation. This would finally be her chance to shine! The people of the magical kingdom of Fiore would be forever charmed with the beautiful celestial mage after this shoot.

Unfortunately, Erza and Gray were away on jobs which meant only Lucy and Natsu would be photographed, but that just equaled more attention for the blonde girl. Lucy could already imagine all the love requests she'd receive after today; all the men in Earthland would flock to her!

The blonde cackled darkly at her internal ramblings, earning her a few curious glances from the townspeople. She heard Happy whisper something about '_she's lost it'_ to Natsu, who just hummed in response. Now that she thought about it, the usually obnoxiously loud dragonslayer had been fairly silent the whole trip.

Lucy glanced back at the fire boy, noticing his strong arms resting behind his rose colored head. He looked incredibly bored. Lucy huffed in agitation at his lackluster expression before turning around and walking faster. His attitude would not rub off on her!

Lucy's honey eyes darted forward, landing on the magnificent building directly in front of her. The Sorcerer Weekly headquarters was a modern looking structure that rivaled Fairy Tail's guildhall in size. Two burly looking men stood outside the gates passing access to those with the official letter of invitation from the magazine company.

The celestial mage squealed in delight as she took out the letter and dashed to the security guards stationed in front of her. The first man took the letter and inspected the official seal etched into the paper before nodding his head at his partner. The second beast of a man pulled a lever that opened the gates leading to the entryway of the building. Lucy looked behind her to see Natsu lagging behind, so she quickly ran back to him and grasped his warm hand.

"O-Oi!"

Lucy started running excitedly with the dragonslayer in tow. "Hurry! We can't be late!" The pair entered the building and strolled up to the front desk where a bored looking secretary filed her nails. She glanced up at the pair before pressing a button on a communications lacrima sitting on her front desk.

"Your 10 o'clock is here."

Lucy released Natsu's hand and fiddled with her hair and skirt, trying to making sure her appearance was decent. She glanced back at the woman who motioned to a hallway to their right. "The photographer will see you now. Just head down that hallway and make a right. The shoot will be held in the first room on the left."

The secretary went back to filing her nails before Lucy could respond. The blonde just shrugged her shoulders and began following the instructions, heading down the long hallway. Lucy peered around the hall as she strolled swiftly towards their destination. Pictures of famous mages in different poses and outfits hung on the walls. Lucy recognized several models, like Mirajane and Jenny. This would be her soon!

The two teens came to halt in front of a large crimson door with the name of the photographer etched into a golden plaque nailed into the wood. Lucy hesitantly drew her hand forward and grasped the doorknob, revealing the room inside.

The entirety of the room and walls were painted in white, more than likely to provide maximum lighting for the shoots. Reflective umbrellas and light stands sat positioned in front of props meant for their shoot towards the back of the commodious room.

A middle aged man with greying hair wearing large, square glasses glanced back at the sound of the door opening. His olive eyes lit up as he watched the tentative pair stroll inside.

"Lucy, Natsu! Welcome, welcome!"

The man dashed forward, a camera swinging around his neck slightly. He firmly shook Natsu's hand and patted Lucy gently on the back. "So glad the infamous Fairy Tail teammates could make it today. And Happy's here too!" He scratched the azure exceed affectionately behind the ear while pulling out a fish from his jacket pocket. Happy clapped excitedly and flew off near the corner of the room to munch on his morning snack.

"We're so excited to be here! Thank you for inviting us, Mr.—"

The man smiled brightly down at Lucy, guiding her and Natsu by the wrist towards the costume and props stand. "The name's Jackson! And it is my pleasure to have you talented kids here today! Just follow me this way and we'll get you into the proper attire to begin the shoot."

Jackson released the teens and began shifting through the clothing until his hand stilled. He glanced up at the pair with a glint in his eyes before pointing towards the back of the room. "You two go over there. Just step into the changing stalls and I'll hand you the costumes."

Lucy raised her delicate eyebrow before shrugging and complying with the stranger's demands. Natsu followed suit, entering the stall to the left of his blonde teammate. Jackson grinned devilishly to himself, his glasses glittering in the midmorning sun as he held up two articles of clothing. _Perfect…_

Lucy began removing her clothing, careful to not smudge her makeup or frizz her freshly styled locks. She heard Jackson approaching and waited for whatever costume she would need to wear for the shoot.

"Here you are, my dear." A hand reached over the top of the stall, holding only two exceptionally skimpy and revealing pieces of fabric. Lucy felt her face flush as she grasped the scarlet bra and matching panties in her shaking hands. "Um, is this all?"

Lucy heard the photographer laugh as he walked over to Natsu's stall, apparently leaving her question to hang in the air. She heard Natsu scoff from across the other side of the wall, clearly flabbergasted by whatever clothing Jackson handed to him. "Oi, I'm not like Gray! I don't wear shit like this!" She heard Jackson cackled again, his voice growing distant as he sauntered back towards the props.

"Oh come now, you'll look dashing! Well go on, get changed you two! Chop chop!"

Lucy hesitantly put on the lingerie, noting how much cleavage and ass was still visible. Sure she was comfortable with her body, but she wasn't sure how confident she'd be with her partner in the same room while she wore this ridiculous thing! She gave her appearance a onceover before taking a calming breath. She flung the door open and held her head high as she strolled back over to where Jackson stood.

The photographer grinned at her, nodding his head in approval. "Perfect! Now we just need Natsu to get here and we can start."

Lucy clutched her arms against her nearly overflowing chest awkwardly, averting her eyes. She heard Natsu's changing stall open slowly, so she spun around to watch her teammate walk towards them. Lucy's eyes bugged out of her skull, and she gulped audibly.

Natsu was only wearing a pair of boxers that matched her getup in color. He wasn't even wearing his scarf! Lucy felt a dusting of heat burn its way onto her pale flesh as she quickly turned away from the sexy dragonslayer. She could still see his hardened chest and chiseled abs flexing as he walked casually closer, his charcoal eyes looking disinterested. His waistband dipped deliciously low, revealing the 'v' indenture on his lower stomach, and his toned legs rapidly closed the distance between him and the celestial mage.

"Get it together, Lucy…" The blonde gently whispered to herself as she tried to control her rapidly growing blush. She couldn't deny the heat spreading through her body, pooling near her stomach.

"Alright! Now that we're all here, let's go over the details of the shoot, shall we?" Jackson led the teens towards what resembled a throne-like prop near the back of the room. "Natsu, you are going to sit there and Lucy I want you to get on his lab. Today's shoot is going to focus on sexuality and confidence in one's own skin. Since you two are so close, I don't think this should be a problem!"

Lucy could only gape at the man beaming down at her. He wanted her to do what now? And sit where on Natsu? No. Way. In. Hell.

"Y-you've got to be kidding me! I can't do that! I thought it was a separate shoot." Lucy's face exploded in crimson as she threw her hands up in exasperation. Jackson's smile simply broadened as he watched the girl squirm in discomfort.

"No, no. It was originally going to be an entire team shoot, but since it's just you two, I think this will be much more entertaining! This is going to be the front cover of the next issue!" Lucy internally groaned at her predicament as she watched Natsu sit down at the throne, apparently having no problem with the proposed request. "Oh c'mon, Lucy. It's not like it'll kill 'ya." Of course he'd be completely calm and composed about all this…

He flashed her a reassuring smile as he situated himself comfortably on the throne-couch-thing. The blonde closed her eyes and took in a shaky breath before nodding her head in determination. This was going to be her ticket to fame and admiration! Overcoming an awkward moment with her partner could be easily handled if it meant the front page of the next Sorcerer Weekly issue.

Lucy meandered over to the fireball teen and cautiously placed her hands on his defined arms as she lowered her nearly exposed rump onto the area between his thighs. She refused to actually sit on his lap.

"That's the spirit, you two. Okay I'm going to give you some instructions on how to pose from time to time. Natsu, I want you to appear almost brash, if not overly confident. Lucy, you just focus on Natsu. Act like you want his attention!"

Lucy almost fell off the throne in embarrassment. She groaned quietly before feeling a reassuring hand squeeze gently against her own. She glanced back at Natsu who grinned gingerly at her, clearly trying to calm her hyperactive nerves. The celestial mage offered a shy smile in return before facing forward and nodding at Jackson. "Okay, I think we're ready."

The photographer fiddled with the lighting for a few moments before turning his attention back to the pair. His camera clicked to life as he lowered himself to get a better angle of the two wizards. "Alright, we're going to begin now!"

Lucy knew she looked uncomfortable and unnatural in her current position against the dragonslayer. Forgetting her insecurities, the blonde twisted to the side, snaking her right arm around Natsu's neck and pulled herself closer to him. She brought her rosy lips almost to the point of connecting with his cheek while her other hand rested against his knee, preventing her from losing her balance.

She swung her exposed legs to rest across Natsu's lap and onto the other side of the throne's arm rest. Her chest rubbed seductively against the boy's own pectorals while her right hand entangled itself in his rosy locks.

Natsu blinked a few times in disbelief at his partner's actions. He couldn't register her rapid mood change, but he also couldn't deny that he liked this side of her better. He brought his unnaturally heated fingers to rest against her creamy thighs, enjoying the contact between their touching flesh. Lucy bucked slightly at the sudden heat spreading from his magic fingertips infecting her entire being with warmth.

The pair glanced at each other, completely enraptured by the sudden boldness of their own movements. Nervous chocolate eyes held curious charcoal ones as neither teen looked away, fearful of what the next moment might bring. For the time being, Lucy was lost in the new emotions and desires spreading through her views. Rapid clicking suddenly drew her from her turbulent thoughts, reminding her of the compromising position and outfit she was in.

"Excellent! Perfect pose! Keep it up! Natsu, look a little more possessive of her, and Lucy, I'm liking the captivated look! Absolutely wonderful, you two!"

A slight blush dusted the celestial wizard's pale face before she regained her natural confidence and began to try another position.

* * *

><p>Nearly thirty minutes had passed since the start of the shoot, and Lucy was beginning to feel comfortable in her own skin again. Having Natsu as her partner calmed her nerves, but also ignited a desire in her. She brushed her fingertips against his taut flesh every chance she got, even if it wasn't entirely necessary, and she felt Natsu do the same from time to time.<p>

"Alright, kids! This will be the last round and then you're free to go."

Lucy internally cringed, already fearing the moment she'd have to untangle herself from the fiery man she was currently perched on. A little voice in the back of her head constantly reminded her that after this shoot, everything would return to normal between the two teammates. She hadn't realized how much longing she held towards the dragonslayer, but the photoshoot seemed to unleash a carnal desire to make him her own. How long had she felt this way?

Switching her position once again, Lucy now lowered herself onto one of Natsu's thighs. Her legs were parted, resting on either side of his muscular leg while she snaked her left leg to entangle with his right foot near the ground.

She lightly bit down on her lower lip as she brought her hesitant hand to rest at the inner junction of his right thigh. Natsu jumped slightly, becoming hyper-aware of where her hand was, glancing at her expression. Her other palm slide up his arm and firmly grasped on, noting how his muscles flexed with even the smallest movement.

Her chest pressed deliciously against his own, and he could feel her rapid heartbeat through their connected skin. Natsu balled his fist in an attempt to prevent himself from touching her.

Lucy glanced over her shoulder as Jackson began taking the pictures furiously, calling out positive reinforcement as the camera flashed to life. She could feel the heat radiating off of Natsu wherever their skin touched, and she was beginning to feel addicted to the contact. The world seemed to turn in slow motion as she sat atop him, the camera flashes blurring into the background as the noises surrounding them faded out.

Natsu could feel her heated gaze so he turned his dark eyes to peer at her face. Her lips separated slightly, and her eyes were half lidded. The two stared deeply at one another, reveling in the new found curiosity they held for each other. Neither heard Jackson trying to call their attention, both too captivated by the other to give much attention to anything else.

"Yoo-hoo! Hello?" Jackson waved his hands in between their faces, both teens blinking in confusion before staring back up at the man. "We're done now, you two can get changed and meet me back here to go over the results!"

Lucy reluctantly stood from her position on the dragonslayer's lap, a seemingly permanent blush dusting her cheeks. She briefly heard Natsu clear his throat as he too stood from the throne. The blonde kept her eyes strained on the floor and clutched her arm in her hand as she moved across the room to the changing booth. She slid into the stall and pulled her clothes on in a zombified state, her mind a million miles away. Her consciousness drifted back to Natsu and the way his muscular flesh burnt against her own.

Her partner seemed to be having a similar predicament as he stumbled into the adjacent room. His temperature felt as though it was rising a thousand degrees per second. "What the fuck is wrong with me…" Natsu spoke in a hushed tone as he ruffled his flamboyant hair roughly. The image of his comrade resting seductively atop his thighs—the way her hands skittered along his flesh, her chest pressing deliciously against his muscles, the lustful yearning ignited behind her expressive eyes—all of it, was burned into his skull. He closed his eyes and sighed, leaning his downcast head against the changing room wall.

Both teens emerged after a few moments, catching each other's eye as they left. Lucy instantly felt her cheeks reddening, her eyes falling to the floor as she continued to walk towards Jackson. The photographer leaned over a screen as he searched through the recently procured snapshots.

"Oh good, you're both here. Why don't you help me choose the photo for the cover? The rest will go on the inside spread."

Lucy hesitantly meandered to stand behind Jackson as the different images flashed passed her eyes. To her dismay, all the photos made her look absolutely enraptured with Natsu, her eyes raking across his exposed flesh. She felt completely defeated and embarrassed as the threesome reviewed the results.

Lucy cautiously glanced up at Natsu who was hovering close to her shoulder. His charcoal eyes bore into the screen, a look of pure curiosity ignited in his stare. His calculating eyes soaked up the positions and facial expressions of his and his comrade as they posed. Suddenly, his eyes widened as Jackson switched to another photo.

"That one! That one should be the cover."

Lucy tore her eyes from the dragonslayer to peer at the photo that caught his interest. It was taken close to the end of shoot; Lucy sat straddling one of his thighs. Both teens had looks of pure desire plastered to their enraptured faces. The blonde blushed a healthy shade of pink as she reviewed the photo.

"Ah, fine choice! I think that will definitely catch our readers' attention!"

* * *

><p>After a few more minutes of chatting, Jackson ushered the pair and Happy towards the door. The photoshoot had successfully concluded, much to a certain celestial mage and dragonslayer's disappointment.<p>

"It was an absolute pleasure, my friends. Lucy, you have the face of an angel, and Natsu, your muscles will drive the ladies to hysteria! I cannot wait until our paths cross again!"

Lucy looked away in embarrassment while Natsu showcased his infamous lopsided grin whilst scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. "Sure thing, old man. It was fun."

Natsu turned to leave as Lucy offered a shy wave before following suit. Jackson returned the gesture and smiled as he watched the pair recede down the unending hallway. An azure feline fluttered upwards to perch himself atop the photographer's shoulders, a keen glint reflecting in his mischievous eyes. Jackson and Happy locked stares briefly before chuckling darkly.

"Looks like operation "NaLu" is working purrrfectly."

Jackson nodded his head in agreement with the furry exceed. The photographer had always been a supporter of Natsu and Lucy's relationship, so when Happy contacted him with a certain proposition, how could he refuse?

"Oh, yes. I think we'll see much more interaction between those two quite soon."

Happy and Jackson watched as the two teens awkwardly stole glances at one another while walking to the exit. Natsu's hand brushed the back of Lucy's, earning him a bright blush from the celestial mage.

"Quite soon indeed."


End file.
